


Speak My Language

by Elsfia



Series: Снайпер и ласточка [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Language Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: «Научи меня говорить по-немецки».
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran
Series: Снайпер и ласточка [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/942438
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Speak My Language

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3102825/8169935)

Молли тихо вздохнула, когда поняла, что такси окончательно и безнадёжно застряло в пробке, и ещё раз бегло окинула взглядом видневшийся за окном берлинский пейзаж.

За то время, что машина двигалась вперёд со скоростью улитки, она успела рассмотреть всё вокруг настолько детально, что это уже перестало вызывать у неё восторг. Она в очередной раз — по сути, без необходимости — поправила бывшее на ней аккуратное чёрное платье, вполуха слушая разговор сидящего рядом Себастьяна с водителем.

Не то чтобы она что-нибудь понимала. Она не знала немецкого.

Но, чёрт, слушать, как слова, в любой другой ситуации показавшиеся бы ей грубыми и резкими, обтекал глубокий тембр голоса Морана… Она бы солгала, если бы сказала, что это не звучало красиво.

Спустя несколько минут в такси стало тихо, и Молли едва слышно вздохнула, когда Моран приобнял её, закинув руку на спинку сидения. Он не был пьян, отнюдь, но выпитый за время деловой встречи алкоголь заметно развеселил его. Она прикусила губу, по тому, как его пальцы играли с бретелькой платья, догадываясь, что она была не единственной, кого досадовало вынужденное простаивание на дороге.

— Себастьян, — негромко обратилась к нему она, подняв взгляд на его лицо. Её губы тронула лёгкая лукавая улыбка.

— М-м? — в тон ей отозвался Моран, слегка вскинув бровь. В его глазах читался неподдельный интерес, который и подстегнул Молли озвучить забредшую в голову идею.

— Научи меня говорить по-немецки, — в ответ на его смешок она с притворным возмущением стукнула его по руке. — Себастьян!

— Зачем это тебе?

— Быть может, когда-нибудь пригодится.

Моран смотрел на неё с неприкрытой иронией.

— Хотя бы пару слов, — предприняла ещё одну попытку Молли.

В его взгляде появился насмешливый огонёк. Он чувствовал, что она уклонялась от ответа, и она это поняла.

— Ты ужасно сексуально говоришь по-немецки, — смущённо выдохнула она, залившись краской, и закусила губу, отмечая, что Морану явно понравилось её признание.

— Ну что ж, — протянул он, оценивающе прищурив взгляд, и хмыкнул. — Ладно. Пару слов.

Молли закивала, всё ещё чувствуя лёгкий жар на щеках, и приготовилась слушать.

— Начнём с простейшего, — деловито произнёс Себастьян и немного переместился — теперь он сидел к Молли полубоком, но его ладонь по-прежнему лежала на её плече. — Я — ich, ты — du… Ich bin, du bist, — медленно и внятно заговорил он, поочерёдно указывая свободной рукой то на себя, то на Молли. Его голос стал немного ниже и чуточку вкрадчивее, когда ладонь, которой он только что жестикулировал, вдруг мягко опустилась на колено девушки. — Мы — wir, wir sind. _Ich bin in Berlin, du bist in Berlin, wir sind in Berlin_. Английский с немецким во многом схожи…

Молли, невольно сведя ноги вместе, слушала его затаив дыхание и очень жалела о двух вещах. О том, что, во-первых, до гостиницы было ещё ехать и ехать и во-вторых — что они не находились в уединении здесь, на заднем сидении такси. Ей было стыдно, но она в самом деле бы предпочла, чтобы водитель оставил их двоих хотя бы на пару минут и отошёл куда-нибудь… перекурить.

Словно зная, какой поворот принял ход её мыслей, Моран, до этого — что было для него крайне необычно — в самом деле не делавший ничего такого, обезоруживающе улыбнулся и стал поглаживать её колено. Убедившись, что это возымело желанный эффект (о, Молли даже почудилось, что его взгляд странно блеснул), он склонился к её уху и, мимолётно коснувшись губами мочки, невозмутимо добавил:

— Wollen — хотеть… — она чуть вздрогнула, когда голос Морана превратился во многообещающий шёпот, игривой щекоткой прокатившийся по её коже: — _Ich will dich. Willst du mich?.. O ja_ , — выдохнул он ей на ухо через секунду, беззастенчиво запустив ладонь под юбку.

— Себастьян… — слабо подала голос Молли в тщетной попытке одёрнуть его и шумно вздохнула, не видя, но догадываясь, что это заставило Морана ухмыльнуться. Она не думала, что он решит зайти дальше. Впрочем, ей _следовало_ это предусмотреть. Она собственноручно подтолкнула его к самой настоящей провокации.

Себастьян ухмыльнулся шире и, быстро поцеловав беззащитно бившуюся на шее Молли жилку, чуть отодвинулся от неё, чтобы не привлекать внимания водителя; впрочем, руки он не убрал. Внешне сохраняя невозмутимость (пусть, конечно, взгляд всё равно выдавал азарт), Себастьян медленно огладил её бедро, чувствуя под пальцами скользкую ткань колготок.

— _Die Strumpfhose_ , — пополняя словарный запас Молли, Моран стал вполне ровным тоном, но достаточно тихо называть всё, чего касался. Он аккуратно задрал выше подол платья: — _Das Kleid… Das Höschen_ , — он довольно хмыкнул, добравшись до её белья. Судя на ощупь, это был весьма привлекательный кружевной комплект, и Себастьян на мгновение даже пожалел, что он не мог снять с Молли симпатичное, но столь многое прикрывающее платье прямо сейчас.

Не желая упускать уникальную возможность раззадорить Молли, пока она явно не могла позволить себе быть несдержанной, он уверенно раздвинул её ноги немного шире и, не колеблясь, направил ладонь к низу её живота.

Стороннему наблюдателю могло бы показаться, что Хупер теперь просто глядела в окно, в задумчивости подперев рукой голову, но Себастьяну было прекрасно видно, что её щёки всё так же пылали румянцем, взгляд был рассеян, а прикрывавшие рот пальцы скорее помогали ей удержать стон.

— _Mein klein Mädchen_ , — с улыбкой протянул он, другой рукой став почти даже ласково перебирать прядки её распущенных волос. — Моя маленькая девочка.

Молли хотелось взмолиться, чтобы таксист в самом деле просто вышел из машины, и как можно скорее.


End file.
